Brennan and Booth Bones Dreams and Daydreams
by englishstudent01
Summary: Disclaimer: I own no rights to Bones proptery belong to FOX no monies made just for enjoyment.This is series of short stories of the dreamdaydreams of my favorite primetime couple Brennan and Booth from the show Bones
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams and Daydreams** **About Bones and Booth:  
**  
**You're your Booth and You're my Bones:**  
Booth and Brennan were at Brennan's Apartment as they were eating Chinese take out in the living having a good time with another, but Brennan was emotional unstable for I am not sure what reason anyway Booth tries to comfort her as he goes the stereo to put on some music to lighten the mood. Then Booth walks back to Brennan as he puts out his hand in front of Brennan and he asks "Can I have This Dance?"  
Brennan thought to herself that maybe dancing with Booth might not be such a great idea, but there was some part of her that couldn't resist Booth's charming smile. So she decided to smile back and take his hand without saying a word as they both lead one another to a more open space of the living room as they began dancing normally, but then Brennan and Booth began pulled even closer to each other. Brennan started to cry again not knowing why as she told Booth. " Thank you for being here Booth I know I can always count on you"  
Booth very touched by Brennan's words he couldn't help but pulled her closer to him and hold her tight as he smiled and took his right hand lifted Brennan's chin and replied.  
"Hey Bones, You can always count on me. I am always going to be here for you no matter what I will always be your Booth and you'll always be my Bones". Brennan smile and without saying a word to one another they slowly lean closer as they touch each other's lips and for the first time after two years of being partners they share their first kiss.

**Caught in the elevation:**  
Brennan and Booth put to head out the FBI building elevator to go a New years eve party it is 1 hour til midnight when they enter the elevator. Booth pressed the 20th floor and as they waited they talked as Booth asked. "So Bones is there any chance that going to get to see a different of you side tonight?"  
Bones confused "What you mean"  
"Oh come on Bones you what mean your wild and fun side of you I am going to see it or what?" Booth said  
"Well Booth you should know that don't have that kind of side." Bones getting annoyed by Booth stupid questions.  
Booth knew she lying " Bones how you and I both that is just not true?"  
Bones curious as to what that meant "What is that suppose to mean?"  
"Hello Las Vegas you and me undercover I mean Damn I would give anything for you to be like night." Booth mention  
"Well I'm sorry to disappointed but what happened in Las Vegas was a one time thing. So whatever happen in Las Vegas will never Las Vegas" as Bones said as mis said the Las Vegas phase, which Booth decide to correct her as she said "You mean whatever happens in Las Vegas stays in Las Vegas"  
Bones hated when Booth corrected so with attitude she said "Yeah that whatever"  
Booth smiled at Brennan then just Brennan was about to smile back they heard a loud bang and the elevator began to shake as did Brennan and Booth, which Brennan end up falling into Booth arms and ended into each other arms looking one another the shaking and ragging stop from the elevator. Still hold each other Bones said "What was that ?"Booth said "I don't know" Then they notice they still hold one another then back off. Then Booth asked "Ain't that elevator moving?"  
Bones said "No"  
Then Booth notice that Bones was right that they were stuck in the elevator at level 18 as he looked his watched to that is was 20 minutes to midnight. Booth very upset as yelled "Damn Elevator" then he kicked it which the caused the elevator and Booth and Bones to sake well for a send or two then Bones lightly pushed Booth as told him  
"What you trying to do kill us?"  
"Hey, I'm sorry it just..." booth couldn't put into words how angry he was.  
"What!" Bones said"  
Booth clamming down as sat down on the floor looked up at Bones and said "Well you might sit down and get comfortable because we might be for awhile"  
Bones sat down as she was angry when then said "Great"  
15 minutes have passed as Booth kept a constant eye on his watch and his partner which he noticed that Brennan was shaking so out of consider for his partner he asked "Bones, are you ok."  
Bones said "I'm fine just cold"  
Booth very suprized that she was cold so he replied "cold are you sure I'm warm and toasty over here."  
"Well good for you Booth, but unfortanly I don't have that luxury."Bones replied  
Booth decide to lend out a helping as told he Bones "Bones you can I have that luxury if just come over and sit next to me."  
"What you are crazy?"  
"No come on Bones I am just trying to make you feel comfortable ok so give a break. I am not going to bit"  
Bones said "Well that is comforting"  
Booth getting annoyed "Bones stop being a hard ass and get your butt over here before I come over there."  
Bones said "Alright fine I am coming"  
Bones moved towards Booth and as sat next she already began to feel the warmth, which was weird then Booth took off his suit jacket and said "Here that should you warmer." as he placed his suit jacket around Bones Shoulders  
Bones said "Thank you Booth"  
Booth said "You're welcome"  
Bones asked "So how long til midnight"  
"Couple of minutes,"  
"Oh sorry that we missed the party"  
"It's ok hey you are still cold" Booth asked  
Bones replied "I'll little bit."  
Booth said "Well come here maybe we can each other warm"  
Bones asked "Do you think that is wise."  
"Well yeah at least for both of us" Booth said  
"Ok then" as Bones moving closer to Booth and lend on his chest. Then Bones asked  
"Do you think people will find us."  
Booth said "I am sure I will and hey I am actually glad that I am here."  
Bones shocked "Why?"  
"Because well you new years about spending with your friends and the people you most care about right." Booth said  
"Right" Bones replied  
Booth said "Well I care about you Brennan I always have and always will"  
Bones pretend she didn't hear she couldn't what she was hearing for matter so she said "What"  
Booth disappointed that Brennan didn't she said so decide to forget it and then said "Forget it"  
Bones then felt bad but ignoring booth as if his feelings didn't matter because they did and then they heard everyone beginning to counted 10 all the way to 1 then Brennan decide that this was the moment and that wasn't going hide her feelings for Booth any longer so she sat looked straight into Booth eyes and said "Booth"  
"What" Booth asked  
"I care about you too" then is when lend in and kiss him once everyone began to screaming happy new year started to sing the new year song as Brennan let go she Booth "Happy New year Booth"  
Booth smiled back said "Happy New Year Bones" then pulled and gave a passionate kiss. 

**Saving Agent Booth Dream:****  
**  
Brennan and Sully were walking together in one of the hallways of FBI headquarter as they were going to met in Booth's office to talk about a case they were working on, but Sully had a plan of his own for Brennan as he pulled aside to abandon hallway and began making out, but the make out session didn't last long as Booth caught he was heartbroken which Brennan ended uo seeing the heartbroken Booth as Brennan stop Sully from continuous kissing her she said "Booth" . That is when Booth woken from dream or was it a nightmare. Booth didn't know or care but he knew he was that he needed some fresh air. So Booth decided to go for a morning jog. After a 20 minute jog Booth came home but still the dream had a of Bones and Sully haunted him. He decided to go through the backyard by the pool instead of front which proudly wasn't the smartest idea as Booth slip on one of Parker's pool toys as he fell banging his head on the edge of pool going into the water unconious as began sinking down to the bottom of the pool. A couple of minutes later, Brennan arrived at Booth's place as she knock on the front she notice he wasn't answering even though his SUV was still in the driveway. So Brennan made her way to the backyard calling for him until she was horrified to see Booth in bottom of pool unconscious drowning and without thinking and taking done her clothes off Brennan jumped to save her partner Agent Seeley Booth and hope to god that she wasn't too late as she got him out of the pool. Just as Brennan was about to give CPR Booth's son Parker came in upset to see his father lying unconious while he was crying Parker yelled "Daddy "Brennan trying to clam down Parker she told him "Parker listen to me, clam down okay, I am going to try to save your daddy by giving CPR okay""Okay Dr. Bones please don't let me die" Brennan wasn't going to promise anything to Parker so she then look at Booth knowing what she had to do to save his life as she went down into his mouth and began blowing into his mouth then she went back up place her hand on top of her and began pushing on Booth's stomach to let the water come out. Then Booth finally cough out some water as Brennan reastated him. Booth's eyes still closed and still coughing out water Parker immodestly went to his father hugging him tight as he cry out "Daddy"Booth said as finally opened his eyes "Parker"Parker said "Daddy, Dr. Bones saved you."Booth suprised "What Bones" as he turned towards her to see that Bones was leaving. So Booth tries to catch up to Bones as he tells Parker to stay he runs after Bones to say Thank you for saving his life, but it was too late as she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught in Drunken Act:**

Tonight was no ordinary night for Brennan and Booth after having a little too much at the Jeffersion while celebrating Angela's Birthday. So even though they told Zach, Cam, Angela, and Hodigns that they weren't drunk and going to Brennan's office to some work they were sorely mistaken. As Brennan and Booth enter Brennan's office leening on one another as they both swaying back and forth then Brennan fell down on her couch and she yelled

"Oopps cumsble me"

Then Booth said as fell sitting on floor below Brennan "You know I thought would never see the day where you drink more than a I do."

Brennan replied "Well Booth there is so many things you haven't seen that I can do" then she ended up tripping and fall right Booth's lap as he yelled

"Ow that hurt geeze you weight a ton."

"Sry Booth and hey I don't weight a ton I weigh 120"

"120 my ass"

Brennan laughing "You said ass"

Booth laughing right at back her "You said ass too"

They cont. to laugh at each other and smiling feeling something was about happened till _Brennan thinking please god let him kiss me. Booth thinking kiss her man, wait what I am doing this isn't right. _Booth said "You know I think the squints were are too wasted to anything."as he moved off his lap and put down on the floor beside him.

Then Brennan said "I know" _Brennan think how curiuously invine Booth is_

Booth confused "You knew then why did you we would be fine doing some paperwork."

Brennan laughed "There is no paperwork"

_Booth though please tell me she is joking_ Booth said "What then why did bring me here"

_Brennan though because of spending time with you duh get a clue Booth_

She replied "Because just like your company Booth that is all."

_Booth thought that it very sweet of her to say_

he replied "Same here Bones, but you know what" as he got up "Now that we no paper work to do I think that it best if we call yourseleves a cab home."

_Brennan though no don't want you to leave. _

Brennan yelled as she grabbed Booth arm as she pulled him down back down onto the floor "No! I don't want to go home I am too tried."

Booth said "Fine you stay get some rest why I call myself a cab home." as he try to get up againg

_Brennan thought Booth there is no way leaving me. _

Brennan yelled stopping him "No please stay with me"

_Booth though stay alone with Brennan is that wise._

Booth asked "Are you sure that wise?"

_Brennan thought no as said _

"Of course booth it not like we are going to sex we are just friends remember."

Brennan did have a point so answered "Ok so uh I guess I'll sleep on the floor here you sleep on the couch."

"Sounds Good to me "Brennan said

Then Booth turned of the lights as he lay on the floor and both Brennan and Booth started to sleep. Hours later around midnight Booth felt someone was shaking and calling his name. He open his eyes to see Brennan

She as asked him"Booth are you a wake"

Booth replied "I am now"

Brennan said "Sry but guess what I

"What?" Booth asked

"Puke on one of plastic plants." Brennan replied

_Booth though okay didn't want to know that_

Booth said "Ok Bones thanks for telling is anything else."

Brennan said "Yes there is I was wondering if consider me having trouble sleeping. I was wondering if could lay with despite the risk that I might puke on you."

_Booth though no way but he seen the puppy dog that just couldn't resist saying yes to._

Booth answered "Ok fine but only until you fall a sleep."

Brennan said "Okay"

They got on the couch together as Brennan was inside of couch and as Booth was laying on the outisde then slowly the fell in sleep into each other arms. The morning Hodgins and Angela were the first enter into the jeffersonian she began looking and calling for Brennan. Hodgins trying to clam down Angela down

He said "Don't baby I am sure Brennan is home sleeping."

Angela replied "Sweetheart, I tried calling her cell and home no one answer. So she has to be here."

"Have you tried contacting Booth maybe she having breakfast with or something like that?" Hodgins asked

"I tried but he is answering either let's go check her office. She always sleep when she a hangover." Angela replied as they went over to Brennan's office.

As Hodgins and Angela enter into Brennan's office they shocked to see her and Booth sleeping together on the couch. Angela just couldn't believe her eyes as she thank god for this moment to them together as last.

"Now cute is that?" Angela told Hodgins.

"Very cute wow do you think that they." Hodgins said

Angela said "Oh yeah, I better capture this moment." as she got her camera and took a shot of Brennan and Booth sleeping together.

Then without notice that Zach was behind Angela Hodgins he said " What are two doing?"

They screamed surprised to Zach standing then Hodgins, "You scared us man"

Zach said "Sorry"

Angela said "Shh they are sleeping"

Zach asked "Whose sleeping"

"Brennan and Booth"

Zach seen Brennan and Booth were starting to wake "Well they are not anymore."

Angela and Hodgins turned around as to see Brennan and Booth wake up. Brennan and Booth waking up to see Angela, Hodgins and Zach starring at them.

Then Booth said "What are you guys starring at?"

Angela replied "Why don't you tell us?"

Then Brennan and Booth looked at another as they began to wonder what in the heck happened last night.


	3. Chapter 3

B/B Daydreams and Dreams

B/B At the Reopening of The Egyptian Exhibit:

It was the night of the reopening gala for the Egyptian Exhibit at the Jeffersonian. Everyone was invited, that included Brennan, Booth, Angela, Jack, Zach and Cam. The gala began with everyone exploring the new and old Egyptian artifacts of the exhibit. Brennan went off on her own, to explore. She made her way to a statue of the Gaza Pyramid. While starring at the beautiful statue, she started to have a feeling of familiarity, but she couldn't put her on finger on it, what was so familiar about this?

Then Brennan started to get another strange feeling that she was being watched, and she was right, because some handsome man was watching her every move. He wanted to make his presence known, but he didn't at first. He would allow himself to look at her a little while longer. A few moments later, the man decided to make his way towards Brennan. Brennan then felt a touch of hand on her shoulder from behind. She jumped around to see Booth, standing behind her, smiling at her, while she thought to herself that he looked more charming and handsome than ever.

"Booth!" Brennan said, as she jumped a little.

"Hey Bones. Did I scare you?"

"No, Were you watching me?"

"No, Why?" Booth said, clearly lying

"Oh, I just had this strange feeling that someone's watching me"

"Really, uh well sorry to change the subject Bones, but I just have to say, you look beautiful tonight."

Booth once again couldn't help but look at her from top to bottom, as she was wearing a beautiful maroon, long, strapless gown with invisible lace Delia's. Brennan gave Booth one of her blushing grins as she said,

"Why thank you Booth, and if I do say so myself, you look pretty handsome too."

"Why thank you Bones. So what are you looking at?"

"A golden piece of the Gaza pyramid."

"Oh, well it is beautifully restored."

"Yes it is" Brennan replied

Then there was a sudden silence between Booth and Brennan, until Brennan began to giggle. Booth was very curious as to what was making Bones giggle so he asked,

"What is so funny, Bones?"

Brennan still giggling replied "Nothing,

"Come on tell me." He begged

"Well, uh…okay, I had another strange feeling that this place was familiar and it's just now come to me. This was the exact spot our latest victim had her first kiss, weird uh."

"Sure is Bones."

Then once more, silence fell between Brennan and Booth until they heard the opening bars of the song "Heavenly Day" by Patty Griffin coming from the ballroom. Right then, Booth thought this was the perfect chance to show Bones his true feelings.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked Brennan, nervously.

Brennan smiled as she answered.

"Sure why not."

Then she took Booth's hand as they led each other to the ballroom where all the couples at the gala were dancing. Brennan and Booth danced like normal acquaintances do, until they shortly began to move closer, dancing like all the other couples on the dance floor. As they got closer to one another, Booth pulled back. Brennan not understanding why asked,

"What's wrong Booth?"

"Nothing, Nothing's wrong it's just, everything is perfect, just perfect" he replied

Then he lifted his hand to touch Brennan's chin, then leaned in as he pressed his lips gently to Brennan's for the first time. After the kiss they both pulled back in need of air. They breathed in, and then opened their eyes. As they stared into each other eyes, without saying a word they smiled, as they both leaned in for another more passionate kiss.


End file.
